সানশাইন (২০০৭)
মানুষের সমকালীন চিন্তাধারার ছাপ পড়ে সংস্কৃতিতে। অতীত হয়ে গেলে সেই সংস্কৃতি হয়ে পড়ে ঐতিহ্যের অংশ। এ ব্যাপারে আশাকরি সবাই একমত হবেন যে, চলচ্চিত্র সৃষ্টির সাথে অঙ্গাঅঙ্গিভাবে জড়িয়ে আছে প্রযুক্তি। চলচ্চিত্র শিল্পের প্রাথমিক প্রসার ঘটিয়েছেন যারা তারা যতটা না সাহিত্যিক ছিলেন, তার থেকে বেশী ছিলেন প্রযুক্তিবিদ। টমাস আলভা এডিসন কিংবা লুমিয়েঁ ভ্রাতৃদ্বয়ের নাম করাই এক্ষেত্রে যথেষ্ট হতে পারে। তাই চলচ্চিত্রের জন্মলগ্ন থেকেই বিজ্ঞান ও প্রযুক্তি জড়িয়ে থেকেছে। চলচ্চিত্রের চিত্রগহণকে আমরা বলতে পারি প্রযুক্তি ও শিল্পের সার্থকতম সমন্বয়। এসব কারণেই ১৯২০-এর দশকের মেট্রোপলিস থেকে শুরু করে সবসময়ই মানুষ বিজ্ঞান আর মানবতাকে ফুটিয়ে তুলেছে একসাথে, ক্ষেত্রবিশেষে তার সাথে যুক্ত হয়েছে ধর্ম আর আধ্যাত্মিকতা। সব মিলিয়ে চলচ্চিত্র হয়ে উঠেছে মানব ইতিহাসের সার্থকতম শিল্প মাধ্যম। বিজ্ঞান আর ধর্ম, কোনটার সাথে মানবতার সম্পর্ক গভীরতর তার হদিস হয়তো কোনদিনই মিলবে না। জটিল করে দেখলে বিষয়টা আসলেই জটিল। কারণ, বিশ্বাস বলে কিছু একটা মানুষের মধ্যে আছে এটা অস্বীকার করার উপায় নেই। বিজ্ঞান হয়তো কোন দিন বের করতে পারবে, মানব মস্তিষ্কের কোন অংশ থেকে বিশ্বাস জিনিসটা উদ্ভূত হয়। বিজ্ঞান দাবী করে, একদিন সেটা বের করা সম্ভব। কিন্তু বিশ্বাস দাবী করে, কোনদিন সেটা বের করা সম্ভব না। কারণ বিশ্বাসের মানে হল ব্যাখ্যার অতীত কিছু একটা। কোন কিছুর ব্যাখ্যা পেয়ে গেলে আর বিশ্বাসের প্রশ্ন উঠে না। বিশ্বাস আর বিজ্ঞানের সংঘাতের বিষয়টা এখনও প্রকট হয়ে উঠেনি। বর্তমানে সবচেয়ে প্রকট হচ্ছে বিজ্ঞানের সাথে ধর্মের সংঘর্ষ। ২০০৭ সালের ৬ই এপ্রিল ইংল্যান্ড থেকে “সানশাইন” (পরিচালক ড্যানি বয়েল) নামে একটি চলচ্চিত্র মুক্তি পেয়েছে। বিশ্বাসের সাথে ধর্মের সংঘর্ষের বিষয়টা উঠে এসেছে এতে। সেই সংঘাতের কথা বলা হয়েছে স্পষ্টভাবেই, কিন্তু সেটাকে মুখ্য বলা যায় না। সংঘাতের কথা বলতে গিয়ে প্রকটভাবে ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয়েছে মানবতাকে। মুভিটির শুরু আর শেষ চরম মানবতাকে কেন্দ্র করে। মাঝে বিজ্ঞানমনষ্ক মানুষের কথা উঠে এসেছে আর সংঘাতের মাধ্যমে ক্লাইমেক্স তৈরী করা হয়েছে। একদিন সকালে ঘুম থেকে জেগে যদি আলোকজ্জ্বল এক সুন্দর পৃথিবীর দেখা পাও, তবে জেনো, আমরা সফল হয়েছি। মুভির প্রথম অংশেই এই কথাগুলো বলেছে ইক্যারাস ১ নভোযানের পদার্থবিজ্ঞানী রবার্ট ক্যাপা, স্ত্রীকে উদ্দেশ্য করে। সূর্য মারা যাচ্ছে, মানুষকে বেঁচে থাকতে হলে পুনরায় জাগিয়ে তুলতে হবে সূর্যকে। এ উদ্দেশ্যেই ইক্যারাস ১ প্রেরণ করা হয়েছিল, কোন কারণ না জানিয়েই ব্যর্থ হয়ে যায় সে অভিযান। ইক্যারাস ২ এর সাথে দেয়া হয়েছে পৃথিবীর সব দহনশীল জ্বালানী দিয়ে নির্মিত একটি বোমা। সূর্যের একটি নির্দিষ্ট স্থানে তা নিক্ষেপ করতে পারলে পুনরায় নিউক্লীয় সংযোজন বিক্রিয় শুরু হবে সেখানে। আবার জেগে উঠবে সূর্য। সূর্য থেকে নির্দিষ্ট দূরত্বে একটি ডেড জোনের কথা বলা হয়েছে যেখান থেকে কোন সংকেত পৃথিবীতে পাঠানো সম্ভব নয়, ডেড জোনে নভোচারী ও বিজ্ঞানীরা সম্পূর্ণ আত্মনির্ভরশীল হয়ে পড়বে। ডেড জোনে প্রবেশের ঠিক আগে ক্যাপা কথাগুলো পৃথিবীতে পাঠায় তার বাবা-মা এবং স্ত্রী’র উদ্দেশ্যে। আগেই বলেছি বিজ্ঞানমনষ্ক মানুষের কথা। এর সবচেয়ে সফল প্রদর্শনী করা হলো এই কথাগুলোতে, We are not a Democracy. We are collection of astronauts and scientists. So we are gonna make the most informed decision available to us. কথাগুলো বলে ইক্যারাস ২ এর মনোরোগ বিশেষজ্ঞ ডঃ সার্ল। অভিনব এক ধারণা। প্রত্যেক মহাকাশ অভিযানের সাথে প্রেরণ করা হচ্ছে একজন করে মনোরোগ বিশেষজ্ঞ। ইক্যারাস ২ বুধ গ্রহের কাছাকাছি আসার পর যখন ইক্যারাস ১ থেকে দুর্বল সংকেতের সন্ধান পায় তখনই আলোচনায় বসে সব ক্রু’রা। সবাই বলছে কোন ক্রমেই ইক্যারাস ১ এর সন্ধানে যাওয়া উচিত হবে না। কারণ আমাদের মূল লক্ষ্যটা এর থেকে অনেক বেশী গুরুত্বপূর্ণ। কিন্তু, সার্ল বলেন অন্য কথা। ইক্যারাস ১ এর কাছে গেলে একটির বদলে দুটি পেলোড (যে বোমাটি বহন করে নিয়ে যাচ্ছে তাকে পেলোড বলে) পাবো আমরা। পৃথিবীর সব জ্বালানী শেষ করে যে পেলোডটি বানানো হয়েছে তা নিক্ষেপে আমরা সফল হবো তাও বলা যায় না। একটির বদলে দুটি পেলোডে তাই সম্ভাবনার হার বেড়ে যাচ্ছে। এ প্রসঙ্গে যখনই ভোটাভুটির কথা উঠল তখনই সার্ল বললেন উপরের কথাগুলো। এসব স্থানে গণতন্ত্রের প্রশ্নই উঠে না। সিদ্ধান্তটা তাই নেবে একজন, পেলোড নিক্ষেপে সফলতার সম্ভাবনা বিষয়ে সবচেয়ে অভিজ্ঞ যে, পদার্থবিজ্ঞানী ক্যাপা। ইক্যারাস ২ এর ক্রু’রা ইক্যারাস ১ এ গিয়েছিলো। কিন্তু সেখানে উপযোগী কিছুই পায়নি তারা। কিন্তু, মুভির দর্শকরা সেখান থেকেই পেতে শুরু করেছেন কাঙ্ক্ষিত সব কিছু। সূর্যে পেলোড নিক্ষেপের উপযোগী স্থানে গিয়েছিলো ইক্যারাস ২। কিন্তু তার ক্রু’রা সবাই যেতে পারেনি। কারা যেতে পারল তা নাহয় মুভিতেই দেখবেন। তবে পিনবেকার যে যেতে পেরেছে সেটা বলে দিই। পিনবেকার ইক্যারাস ১ এর কমান্ডার। সে এখানে ভিলেন চরিত্র। যেন তেন ভিলেন নয়, অতি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ ভিলেন। কারণ তার মাধ্যমেই ধর্ম আর বিজ্ঞানের সংঘাতটা ফিরে ফিরে এসেছে। পিনবেকার বলে, সময়ের শেষে মানুষের অন্তিম মুহূর্ত উপস্থিত হবে। ধ্বংস হবে তারা। বোঝাই যাবে না মহাজগতে কখনও মানুষের অস্তিত্ব ছিল। কিন্তু, কেবল একজন সেই অন্তিম মুহূর্তে ঈশ্বরের সাথে টিকে থাকবে, কথা বলবে ঈশ্বরের সাথে। আমিই কি সেই ব্যক্তি? পিনবেকার সূর্য জাগিয়ে তোলাকে তুলনা করে ঈশ্বরকে খেলানোর সাথে। সে তা কখনও হতে দেবে না। শেষ দু’জন ক্রু’র কি হয়েছিলো, কি হয়েছিলো পিনবেকারের তা বলছি না; কিন্তু পৃথিবীতে ক্যাপার স্ত্রী’র কি হয়েছিলো তা বলতে পারি। ক্যাপার বলে যাওয়া শেষ কথাগুলি শুনতে পেয়েছিলো তার স্ত্রী। একদিন সকালে উঠে অসম্ভব সুন্দর এক পরিবেশের সন্ধান পেয়েছিলো, নিজ চোখে দেখেছিলো, আবার আলোর বন্যায় ভেসে যাচ্ছে পৃথিবী। ছবিটি কতটা বিজ্ঞানসম্মত তা ভেবে দেখা যাক এবার। আরও ৫০০ কোটি বছর সূর্য বেঁচে থাকবে। ততদিনে পৃথিবী ছেড়ে মানুষ মহাবিশ্বের অন্য কোথাও চলে যাবে, ছড়িয়ে পড়বে সব জায়গায়। তাই সূর্যকে জাগিয়ে তোলার মত ব্যয়বহুল কাজ করার দরকারই হয়তো পড়বে না। আর দরকার পড়লেই বা কি? ততদিনে অপরিমেয় শক্তির সন্ধান পেয়ে যাবে মানুষ। জ্বালানীর কোন প্রয়োজনই পড়বে না। কণা-প্রতিকণা সংঘর্ষ থেকে সৃষ্ট শক্তি বা মহাকাশ শক্তি দিয়ে যেকোন প্রয়োজন মেটানো যাবে। থিমে গণ্ডগোল থাকায় প্রথমে মুভিটা দেখার উৎসাহ হারিয়ে ফেলেছিলাম। তথাপি দেখার পর আর আফসোস হয়নি। কারণ, বিজ্ঞানের এই ব্যাখ্যাটা মুভির মূল বিষয় ছিল না। মূলে ছিল, মানবতা, বিজ্ঞানমনস্কতা আর ধর্মের সাথে বিজ্ঞানের সংঘাত। সেদিক থেকে সফলই বলতে হবে একে। নির্মাণের ক্ষেত্রে যথেষ্ট সতর্কতা অবলম্বন করেছে সানশাইনের নির্মাতারা। এসব মুভির মূল সমস্যা নভোচারী আর পদার্থবিজ্ঞানীদেরকে থ্রিলার বা অ্যাকশন মুভির নায়ক বানিয়ে ফেলা। এই অঘটনটা ঘটেনি মুভিতে। এজন্য বিশেষ সতর্কতা নেয়া হয়েছিলো, একটু বেশীই ছিল সে সতর্কতা। পদার্থবিজ্ঞানী ক্যাপাকে (সিলিয়ান মার্ফি) সার্নে পাঠিয়ে দেয়া হয়েছিলো পদার্থবিজ্ঞানীদের জীবনাচারে অভ্যস্ত হতে। সেখানে বিজ্ঞানী ব্রায়ান কক্স তাকে শিখিয়েছেন। মুভি বানাতে গেলে এরকম আয়োজনই তো করা উচিত। হলিউডের একটা সায়েন্স ফিকশন মুভি আছে, নাম মিশন টু মার্স। নভোচারীদেরকে সেখানে রোমান্টিক মুভির হিরো আর হিরোইন বানিয়ে ফেলা হয়েছে। সানশাইনে সে বিষয়টাকেও নিয়ন্ত্রণ করা হয়েছে। ক্রুদের মধ্যে মেয়ে ছিল দুইজন। কিন্তু প্রেম টাইপ কিছুর তো প্রশ্নই উঠে না। কারণ তারা নিজেরা মরে মানবতাকে বাঁচানোর এক অভিযানে মেতেছিলেন। হলিউডের কিছু বিরক্তিকর মহাকাশ অভিযানমূলক মুভিতে তো “স্পেস বংক” তথা মহাকাশ যৌনতাকেও নিয়ে আসা হয়। কিন্তু মহাকাশে আজ পর্যন্ত সেক্স হয়নি। সেটা আদৌ সম্ভব কি না তা নিয়ে প্রশ্ন উঠেছে। অবশ্য ইক্যারাস ২ এ ক্রু’রা ওজনহীন ছিলেন না। সেখানে পৃথিবীর মত পরিবেশ সৃষ্টি করা ছিল। তারপরও কোন পার্থিব প্রেম বা সেক্সের প্রশ্ন উঠেনি। সময় কই সে প্রশ্ন তোলার। সমালোচকদের আরেকটা প্রশ্ন হল, পৃথিবীর মত অভিকর্ষ বলসম্পন্ন পরিবেশ কিভাবে সৃষ্টি করা হয়েছে তার কোন সুসস্পষ্ট ব্যাখ্যা মুভিতে দেয়া হয়নি। তবে অধিকাংশ বৈজ্ঞানিক বিষয়ই ত্রুটিহীন ছিল। কারণ, সার্নের পদার্থবিজ্ঞানী ব্রায়ান কক্স নিজেই বৈজ্ঞানিক নির্দেশনাগুলো দিয়েছেন। পৃথিবীর ত্রাণকর্তা হিসেবে কোন একক অতিমানব বা কোন একক জাতির অভ্যুদয় ঘটতে পারে না। সবাই মিলে রক্ষা করবে পৃথিবী। এজন্যই সানশাইনের একেকটি চরিত্র নেয়া হয়েছে একেক দেশ থেকে। এর মাধ্যমে আন্তর্জাতিক সহায়তা এবং গণতান্ত্রিক মানসকে ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয়েছে। এ থেকে শিক্ষা নিতে পারে বর্তমান বিজ্ঞানী সমাজ। এ ধরণের সহযোগিতার যথেষ্ট অভাব রয়েছে এখনও। তাই বলে বৈজ্ঞানিক সিদ্ধান্ত যেন আবার গণতন্ত্র দিয়ে না নেয়া হয় সে কথাও বলা হয়েছে। ক্রুদের নির্বাচন আর কথোপকথন সেটাই নির্দেশ করে। কিছু ট্রিভিয়া * সানশাইনের কস্টিউম, ইন্টেরিয়র এবং এক্সটেরিয়র ডিজাইন স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের কালজয়ী সায়েন্স ফিকশন সিনেমা “২০০১: আ স্পেস অডিসি” (১৯৬৮) থেকে অনুপ্রাণিত। এছাড়া ড্যানি বয়েল আন্দ্রে তারকোভ্‌স্কির “সোলিয়ারিস” এবং রিডলি স্কটের “এলিয়েন” সিনেমাকে প্রভাব হিসেবে উল্লেখ করেছেন। * নভোযানের নাম ইক্যারাস। ইক্যারাস গ্রিক পুরাণের একটি চরিত্র যে স্বর্গারোহণ করার চেষ্টা করেছিল। বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৭ বিষয়শ্রেণী:কল্পবিজ্ঞান বিষয়শ্রেণী:ডিজাস্টার বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ড্যানি বয়েল